Denise
Denise is a former minor character on Pitch Perfect. She was part of the Barden Bellas and one of the lesser known members in the group. She didn't return for the sequel. She is portrayed by Wanetah Walmsley. Biography 'Pitch Perfect' Denise is one of the new members of The Barden Bellas. She auditions for the acappella group and got in. Denise promised to leader Aubrey with the rest of the group that she will not have any sexual relationships with any of The Treblemakers. She stuck by that promise. Denise then starts to practice with the Bellas, after finding out Kori and Mary Elise got kicked off the team for having sexual relations with one of The Treblemakers. She is seen doing exercise with the rest of the girls. She sings at the Riff-Off with the rest of the group. At the Regionals she is seen singing and dancing with the group and cheering after getting their places at the Semi-Finals. At the Semi-finals, Denise is seen singing and dancing with the group, and is surprised when Beca does something that wasn't rehearsed. They don't get through to the Finals. After getting their places back in the finals, Denise and the rest of the group go to practice. Denise wears too much peach for one outfit. They say to Aubrey it's not the same without Beca. She is one of the members that doesn't get into a fight with the other girls. When Beca arrives everyone calms down as Denise wipes vomit from Lily's head, and the Bellas work out all their differences. During Cynthia Rose's confession, she whispers "I still love you" to her, only to be heard by Fat Amy, much to her fear. They then go sing an idea of Beca's, Bruno Mars' Just The Way You Are, and she seems to be having fun. At the finals, her and the group buck up their ideas and sing totally different songs chosen by Beca. Denise is very happy and singing again. They win and she returns the next year to the group run by Beca now as Aubrey and Chloe left, and watch the auditions for new members. 'Pitch Perfect 2' She does not appear in the second movie, presumably written out or the writer(s) forgot about her existence. Relationships 'Cynthia Rose' When the Bellas are confessing things about themselves, Cynthia comes out and Denise is shown saying "I still love you" towards her, implying that she is actually her ex-girlfriend, only to be heard by Fat Amy. Trivia *She is an alto along with Ashley, Beca and Fat Amy. *She is the first known bassist of the Bellas before Chloe and Flo Fuentes. *She is either a lesbian or bisexual as seen in the confession scene. *Cynthia Rose dates the breakup to two years ago, which implies that they are juniors at the time (they can't be seniors since they are still in the Bellas the following year) unless their relationship ended in high school. Gallery Denise Bellas.jpg d 2.jpg Denise 1.jpg denise 2.jpg d 4.jpg d 5.jpg d 6.jpg d 7.jpg d 8.jpg d 9.jpg d 10.jpg d 11.jpg d 12.jpg ddd.JPG dd.JPG d.JPG Category:Student Category:Female characters Category:Bellas Category:Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Former Bellas Category:Minor Characters Category:Singers